Amaya's Reformation
by Aidan-Lucky Fire
Summary: Here is the revised version of Turning Into a Good Girl. I also give credit to my beta writer as she edits my chapters into better chapters because my grammar SUCKS :/ So enjoy the new story. changed rating to M because of lesbiamism, bad swearing, and cutting.
1. Found and Jailbird

**Top of Form**

**Bottom of Form**

**Here's a remake of my "Turning into a Good Girl," has been renamed "Amaya's Reformation." Also, this is set in the 30th century. As for ages, the Inner Senshi are forty. Haruka and Michiru are fourty-four, while Setsuna is forty-seven. Hotaru is thirty-six, and Chibi-Usa/Small Lady is eighteen. Lastly, as a note, Halloween, or as it's called in Japan, O-Bon, is celebrated by some people in July on the 13th through the 15th, and by others exactly a month later. So Amay's birthday wouldn't be odd. Well, with that on with the story ^^ **

**Chapter 1: Found and Jailbird **

I'm Nakamura Amaya. Well, not Nakamura anymore, as my parents legally disowned me when they found out certain details about me. I was an orphan, legally, but I couldn't do anything about it. Frankly, I didn't want to. I lived under a bridge with all of my worldly possessions packed in three dufflebags and my school bag. It took me three trips to get them to the bridge. At least I had gotten my exercise and workout. I had been living under this bridge for three years, ever since I was fourteen. I was almost seventeen now, as it was the beginning of October, and my birthday wasn't until the 31st. At the moment, it was raining. I loved the rain, it was soothing and nice. My shelter was a blanket draped over a lot of wooden pallets. I carved the days that have passed since I came to live under this bridge into one of the pallets with my pocket knife. I had it in my hand, twirling it over and over in my hands. The blade was down, so I wouldn't get cut. I wasn't that dumb.

Though, the reason I have it out, was because I was debating whether or not to add another scar to my collection. Yeah, I cut, so what? No one cared about me or would miss me if I died, so what did it matter? I was also a street rat, and proud of it. The only thing I didn't like was digging through dumpsters scavenging for food. It was gross, but if I didn't do it I would starve, and I didn't fancy dying of starvation. I was alone and I didn't have a gang or posse; I didn't care about all that. I would rather be alone. I hated people, and people hated me. I was brought out of my thoughts, when I heard voices and saw people running in the rain. I quickly hid my knife in my pocket, and stood up. It seemed somehow one of the people saw me and looked my way. I scampered right into my shelter. "Shit, I was noticed," I hissed to myself. I heard approaching footsteps, and a woman's voice.

"Rei, I don't see anyone… but wait. What's this? Oh my gosh! Could the person you saw be homeless? Oh, poor person! Don't worry person, we won't hurt you or judge you." Apparently, the woman was concerned.

"Yeah right..." I muttered under my breath.

"It doesn't seem like this person wants company, Bunny," another woman said, obviously speaking to the first.

"But, whoever this person is needs help," the woman called Bunny said.

"I don't think the person wants help," a third woman pointed out. "He or she isn't coming out of his or her shelter."

"I'm a girl, for your information," I said, though I attempted to speak politely. It was beginning to grate on my nerves that I was being referred to as 'they' and 'this person'.

"Hey, she said something! Well, come on out then. We would like to meet you," the first woman – Bunny – said, the grin obvious in her tone of voice.

I debated for a few seconds. Rolling my eyes, I figured I might as well. Since they wouldn't leave until I came out, I moved out of my shelter. They all wore identical looks of surprise. It was quite amusing for five women, but I didn't let that show.

"You look quite young to be homeless, let alone by yourself. Also, you don't look like a girl, though you say you are," Bunny, the odango-ed blonde, said skeptically.

"Way to be tactless, Bunny," a ravenette sighed, exasperated.

"Well, it's the truth," Bunny defended.

"I look like a boy, so what? I don't have to look like a girl," I snapped. Then I took a closer look at the odango-ed blonde woman, and something clicked in my brain. I was speaking with – snapping at, more like – Neo Queen Serenity. I blinked, shocked, then immediately bowed. The words I had been taught to say ever since I could talk passed my lips without thought, which was a good thing, since the only thing going through my mind just then was that I needed to show the proper respect to the Neo Queen.

"Neo Queen Serenity, it is a pleasure to just be in your presence, and an honor to make your acquaintance. I apologize for my tone, and my disrespectfulness. May I be forgiven for my hasty words?"

"Y-You really don't have to do that..." Bunny – the Queen was obviously a bit put off. It seemed she still wasn't used to that. I straightened up from my bow as she continued speaking.

"However, yes, you have my forgiveness. It seems you weren't aware I was the Queen when you came out of your shelter, but as I said, you don't have to speak to me that way. I'm just like everyone else," she smiled kindly.

"If you say so..." I remained unconvinced, but relaxed my proper stance at her request.

"That change was quick," the tall brunet noted wryly. She lifted an eyebrow questioningly. I just shrugged.

"What's your name?" the blunette questioned.

"Amaya," I replied, simply. At least if they knew my name, they could use it, rather than 'hey, you,' or something equally as absurd.

"Just Amaya?" the second blond questioned.

"Yes. My parents legally disowned me. I'm an orphan now, and that's also why I'm alone, aside from the fact that I prefer to be alone. So please, leave me alone." I spoke as I turned to go back into my shelter. But, apparently the Queen wasn't finished with me yet.

"Why did they disown you? That's incredibly unkind," she noted, as if unkindness were foreign to her.

"You don't want know. You'd just shun me," I told her bluntly.

"No we won't, just tell us. I promise, whatever the reason, we won't shun you," the Queen promised.

I peeked out from my shelter at her. Her expression was sincere. Still unconvinced, I stared her down. Serenity didn't budge. I sighed.

"Fine, have it your way. I'm a butch lesbian. There, I said it." I said the words as quickly as possible, almost hoping they wouldn't hear, before retreating further into my shelter. Before I looked away though, I caught the questioning looks on all of their faces. It seemed they hadn't understood what I had said, but I had no intention of repeating myself. A few minutes passed, and one of them finally deciphered my confession. Whomever it was, sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulder in a side hug.

"Oh Amaya... we don't care about that. Two of our friends are lesbians, and they've been together for years."

I looked over at her, noting that it was the bluenette. "Seriously?" I asked, not wanting to believe it. She nodded, as a few of the others ducked into my shelter. It wasn't very spacious, so understandably only one or two of the other four women could fit. "Ami's right," the odango-ed Neo Queen said softly, smiling sweetly at me. "We don't care about that. We accept you, and it has nothing to do with your sexual preference. Our friends, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru would as well. Even my husband King Endymion, and my daughter Small Lady, would accept you also. Haruka and Michiru are actually the two friends who are together that Ami mentioned."

"Well... fine, if you accept me despite my gender preference, that's one thing. I still don't want to be around people, though, so go away," I sighed. Then I remembered I was speaking to the Queen of Crystal Tokyo and the world. "Please?" I tacked on at the end, insisting.

"Fine," the ravenette sighed. "Come on girls, she's being difficult when all we want to do is help."

"Well maybe I don't want your help! I've had three years to myself here, and I've gotten used to it. As I said, I prefer to be alone. Remember?" I spat, irritated. No one said anything.

"I thought as much. Now get out, I don't want you here." Screw politeness where the Queen was concerned; I was done.

Thankfully they all left, though they were more than likely all irritated. I faced the wall without moving, annoyed by their attempts to try and help where help wasn't wanted. If they had stayed, they probably would have tried to become my friends too. They seemed the type to try and befriend someone like me. Despite the fact that they had left, I had a feeling that they would be back. Well, let them try. I wasn't going to be receptive to their appearance. Upon wondering how I could get away from them, and others like them, the thought occurred to me that I could do something so that I would end up in jail. If all went according to plan, it would make them give up on me. I figured I could steal something very valuable, like a diamond ring. Deciding that it was a good plan, I got up, but then remembered the knife in my pocket. Taking it out, I set it under my bags where I always had it. After peeking out of my shelter, and then around the bridge after getting out of the shelter, I sighed in relief when I found that the coast was clear. Slipping out, I headed to the nearby jewelry shop, Osa-P. I walked inside, and not too long after, a sales associate came up to me.

"May I help you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Just looking for now." She smiled and nodded.

"If you need any help, just come and ask me," she spoke as she moved away again.

Nodding, I pretended to be browsing. Once I was sure no-one was looking, I snatched something that looked big enough and valuable enough, and walked out. The alarm went off, and I booked it out of the store. Almost comically quickly I heard sirens, and purposely ran down a dead-end alley. If the cops were complete idiots, they wouldn't notice and would run on by. They weren't, and didn't, thankfully. Good. If they had gone by, I had no idea what I would have done. They stopped the cars and got out, guns leveled at me. As if I were afraid of them...

"Come out with your hands up!" Really, now? They must be a bit stupider than I had thought.

"I am out. Try just the 'put your hands up,' thing. Are you new, or something?" I asked, not caring that I was being rude. I put my hands up as I sneered at the cop.

He looked vaguely uncomfortable, shifting a bit uneasily. A blush seemed to be creeping up from under his collar. I smirked. Making people squirm was probably more fun than it should have been. Putting the useless thoughts from my mind for the time being, I continued speaking.

"So you are. I figured as much. But come on, I'll give you the ring back. I'll just get it out slowly. It's in my pocket." A little manipulation never hurt. Let them think they had the upper hand.

"No you won't. We don't know whether you're carrying a gun or not."

Well, it wasn't as if I has expected them to believe me, but whatever. One came over and frisked me. I twitched, but forced myself to remain still other than that. It was a cop's job, after all. He found the ring, and nothing else. I would have told them, but saying anything would probably just have made things worse, so I kept my mouth shut. Not as if they would take my word for it, of course, so it wouldn't have made a difference anyway.

"Well, you don't have anything hidden, so you're under arrest for theft. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will, be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney." I tuned the rest out, not really caring. I was taken to a holding cell until the day of my arraignment.

On the day of my arraignment, I saw Neo Queen Serenity, Ami, and the other three women that had been with them when I had met them. King Endymion and Princess Small Lady Serenity had accompanied them as well, along with three other women and a man I neither knew, nor had seen before. Wonderful. Not only were the Queen and King of Crystal Tokyo there, but more people were going to witness this. More people to watch my being sentenced to juvenile hall, as I was too young to go to jail. I only had a moment to wonder why any of them were there at all, before the judge entered the courtroom.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Tanaka," the bailiff commanded, prompting us all to stand.

"You may be seated," the judge spoke as he moved behind the bench and took his own seat. Once we were all sitting down once more, he continued. "Court is now in session. People v. Amaya. Prosecution, you may come to the stand."

The prosecution went up, revealing themselves to be the sales associate from the jewelry store. She was sworn in, and then she began to speak. "This young woman came into the store a few days ago. Despite her looks, she seemed nice enough. At the very least, she spoke politely, telling me that she was simply looking at the merchandise. As other customers had come and looked as if they needed help, I left her alone and went to attend to them. I was startled when the alarm went off, and I saw her rushing out. She had, obviously, stolen something. The police came quickly, and I described to them the thief who had stolen something from the store. They tracked her down and caught her, and the same day I received a call requesting that I come here for her arraignment today to testify."

The judge nodded, obviously believing that questioning of the witness wasn't needed. "Thank you. You may be seated. Defendant, come up to the stand." I went up, and was also sworn in. Then I proceeded to give my testimony. I told the truth, as I had nothing to hide about this, telling them that, yes, I did steal the ring. Upon being asked why I had stolen the ring, I hedged an answer that wasn't an answer. When asked once more why I had done it, I snapped that I had just done it for no reason. I was reprimanded for my tone, and then asked once more why I had stolen the ring from Osa-P. Growling softly, I spat, "I had no reason! I just did it to try and get some people off my back. They were trying to help me, and I was annoyed at them for doing it! I barely know them, only two by name, and I wouldn't tell you who they were even if you asked, since it isn't even relevant who they are." Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to calm down.

"Besides that, I hate people, and I know they'll try and come back to try to help me again. So, I did this so they would leave me alone." Nodding, the judge seemed glad that I had finally stopped dancing around saying anything. "That, young lady, was a reason. You said you didn't have one, yet you just gave one. Very well, even though you admitted it, I still have to put you in juvenile hall for the full term. Five years, with bail posted at 570,000 yen. Court dismissed." He then banged the gavel.

The bailiff handcuffed me without preamble, and I was quietly led away. So, juvenile hall; it could have been worse. As rumor had it, the food sucked, something I found out first hand. I had been there a month, and had yet to run into any sort of trouble. One day, however, just as I was beginning to get used to things, I was approached by a guard. I had no idea what to expect, but it certainly wasn't what happened. Not in a million years.

"Amaya, you're free to go."

I stared at the guard in surprise, completely baffled. "Huh? By whose order?" Oh please don't let it be –

"By mine."

Then Queen stepped out from behind the guard and into my line of sight.

Inwardly I groaned, while outwardly my eyes narrowed in suspicion at the odango-ed blonde. "Why the hell would you bail me out? You heard what I said in the courtroom." I paused, but clearly she didn't seem to understand. Or perhaps, she simply didn't care. I continued. "I don't want friends, and I want you to leave me alone. Why can't you understand that?"

I turned around, done with this whole thing. At least I had been approached in the doorway of my room. (Thankfully, I had no roommate, so no-one was gawking stupidly just yet.) "Shut the damn door and go away. Don't I get a choice in the matter?" I growled.

"Not when it's a direct order from the Neo Queen," the guard informed me.

Rolling my eyes, I decided that I didn't want to fight just then. "Fuck…" Pardon my French, but I was beyond pissed just then. "Fine. You win. Again. But this is the last time I bend to your will. Never again. Leave – me – alone." The words 'leave me alone' were hissed menacingly through gritted teeth. Unfortunately, however, I hadn't seen the steel that the Queen possessed.

"I'm not scared of you, Amaya," Serenity said calmly, eyes hard but not unkind. "I'm not going to leave you alone. You're too young to be out on the streets, and I want you to have a better life, even if it's in an orphanage."

"Fuck an orphanage," I snarled. "They'll probably treat me like shit too because of things I can't control!"

The blonde Queen looked at me sympathetically. "I will speak to Endymion then. Perhaps I can arrange that you stay with us, rather than with strangers," she suggested.

"I don't know the King or the Princess. They're also strange people," I pointed out coldly.

Serenity was unruffled by my demeanor. "I will introduce you to them." Apparently she was adamant, as well. I shook my head.

"I'm content in my shelter under the bridge. Just leave me alone." I left as quickly as I could, making my way to my home under the bridge. However, it seemed fate was trying to make this hard for me. I was met with everyone who was at the hearing a month ago.

I groaned aloud in frustration and annoyance. "Seriously? Come on people, leave me the fuck alone!" I may have sounded like a whiny brat, but I didn't care just then. "I keep trying to tell you I want to be alone, I prefer it that way, but no-one seems to give a damn about what I have to say!"

They all seemed nonplussed by my outburst, but apparently the whole whining part didn't faze them. Just then, Serenity arrived. "Goodness, you're a fast runner..." she panted, rather winded from rushing to catch up to me. I smirked. "I was in track when I was in school," I told her. The blunette picked up on that. "'Was' in school?" Ami questioned. "You aren't anymore?"

"I dropped out three years ago, after my parents disowned me," I told them. I could be nonchalant because it didn't really matter to me, or affect me that much anymore.

"...What grade are you supposed to be in, and what grade were you in when you dropped out?" the brunette asked.

"Twelfth and ninth, respectfully," I answered simply. Maybe if I answered their questions, they would go the fuck away already… It was a long shot, but I was willing to try anything at that point.

"So, you're seventeen then?" Aside from King Endymion, there was one other male there. He was the one who had asked that question.

"Almost. My birthday is October 31st," I responded. He nodded, expression and eyes unreadable.

At this, the Neo Queen spoke again. "Amaya, this is Haruka and Michiru. They're our friends who we've told you about. They're part of the community you are, based on sexual orientation." So, the only other male is actually a female? Well, in hindsight, I should have known, being butch myself.

"Nice to meet you kid," Haruka nodded in greeting, though I said nothing in return. "So... you're one of us. It's nice to meet another one; few of us are out, even in this day and age."

Haruka's attempted was half-hearted, I could tell that much. After all, it wasn't hard to see someone else that preferred to be distanced from other people. With that in mind, I shrugged in response. The emerald-eyes blonde cast a glance at the aquanette, Michiru. "What do you want me to say?" The beauty seemed a bit exasperated. "If you can't make her talk, I highly doubt I'll have much luck." Finally, someone who actually understood. I grinned a bit. This was picked up on right away.

"She's smiling!" the Princess exclaimed, grinning as well. The expression seemed to be infectious, as even Haruka cracked a bit of a small smile.

"Out of curiosity," Haruka murmured, emerald eyes unreadable as always, "How did you find out you like girls?"

"Well, I was fourteen and curious. A friend of mine was sort of curious too. I proposed this idea for us to experiment, and she went along with it. I told her that we probably had to kiss, at least, to see if we liked it. I definitely liked it, but she didn't. I realized that I was a lesbian, and then slowly realized that I was more comfortable being masculine than feminine. Of course, I looked more like a boy when I changed my clothes to men's clothes, and cut my hair short. Thankfully though, I don't need to bind my chest since I don't have much in the way of breasts to begin with. Plus, I wear all black as is, so they're not noticeable." I explained. Then came the hard part, but I kept speaking anyway. "Mom and dad found out when they saw me looking at a girl the way I was 'supposed' to be looking at boys. I shouldn't have been so careless, but done is done. I don't need them, anyway. I've kept alive by myself for three years well enough."

They all looked skeptical.

"If you consider your malnourished frame having kept alive well enough, then I suppose so. It looks like you haven't hardly eaten," Ami sniffed.

I shrugged. "I don't really care, to be honest… It doesn't bother me."

"You should care! You have friends now, friends who care about you, even if you keep trying to push us away and keep to yourself. Have you had any socialization in the three years you've been all by yourself?" Serenity asked, compassion burning in her sapphire blue eyes. I shook my head.

"Well, let us be your friends. Get used to people again. I've said we don't care that you're a lesbian; Haruka and Michiru have been together – married for years now." A thought seemed to strike the Queen, and she turned to the destined couple, Setsuna, and Hotaru. "Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru could she move in with you? Maybe she'll feel more comfortable with you Haruka, Michiru."

Haruka and Michiru exchanged surprised, guarded looks, and Setsuna and Hotaru looked at each other too, then the 4 looked at each other before the aquanette responded to the Queen. "You may have a point, Serenity, but on such short notice?" Perfectly arched aqua brows lifted in askance.

"Please?" Serenity looked moments away from pulling out the puppy-dog eyes. Michiru looked uncomfortable, Haruka's expression was interestingly blank, Sestuna was unsure, and Hotaru was skeptical that it would happen, but eventually the beauty sighed in resignation.

"Let us at least think about it, Serenity," Michiru conceded.

The Neo Queen nodded, glad that something was going right with this whole affair.


	2. Home

A/N: it seems my beta writer has not been able to review my chapters, life got in the way it seems. understandable. life is what it is. so sorry for the long wait. enjoy.

Chapter 2: Home

After giving Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru some time to think about what she had proposed, only Haruka and Michiru went up to her though. "Serenity, we have discussed what you have said and we agree. Though, the only thing is if Amaya will go with it. Knowing what she's like, she'll probably try really hard not to go with us.", Michiru said. "True...", Serenity said. "Well, let's not delay this and go tell her already.", Haruka said. The other two nodded. When they got to my shelter, I was sitting outside and leaning against the 'wall'. "Amaya? Haruka and Michiru have made up their minds.", Serenity said. I looked up at them, when I thought they had finally left alone... wait... it sounds like... "No, hell no. I _told _you I like being alone, what part of alone don't you understand?", I said, getting up. "I knew you'd be against it, but Amaya, Serenity is right, you shouldn't be living under a bridge by yourself. You still need adult supervision as you are underage still. We also think that Serenity is right about the whole you might be more comfortable with Haruka and I, seeing as we have the same gender preference as you. You'll probably get used to Setsuna and Hotaru too, seeing as they live with us as well.", Michiru said. I just went inside my shelter.

I heard sighs from all three women. Hmm... "What if I decide to come with you, will I have my own room?", I asked. Silence, for like, 10 seconds. I must have surprised them with my question. "Yeah, you'd have your own room. Why?", Haruka asked. "What if I stayed in there 24/7 and you leave me alone?", I asked. "What will you do for meal times?", Michiru asked. "Nothing. I'll just come out when I feel like eating. Just don't talk to me." The three sweatdropped. "Amaya, you need three square meals a day, you're very malnourished and need nutrition.", Serenity said. "I don't care. I want to be left alone and coming out when I feel like it will keep me happy. You want me to be happy don't you?", I asked. "Manipulative much?", Haruka said, it seemed she wasn't very happy with me trying to get things my way. Hell, if it gets them off my back about getting into a 'better place', then I'll go along with their plan, but on my terms. "Yo, at least I'm agreeing to this. You'd better be happy that I'm going along with your plan. It would be better on my terms though.", I said, coming out of my shelter with 2 out of 3 dufflebags and my school bag on my back. "Watch your tone kid, but fine, have it your way.", Haruka said. I went in my shelter and grabbed my last dufflebag. I stashed my knife in my one dufflebag.

"Luckily we drove here so we can immediately move you to their house. Would you like some help with your bags?", Serenity asked. I just nodded and took one dufflebag with me. Michiru took one and Serenity took the other. We trekked up the hill and I put my bags in the seat next to where I was gonna sit. I vaulted the side of the car and in my seat. Serenity was amazed at my ability to do that. "I sometimes go to the track when no one's there and jump the hurdles. Too easy. I need more of a challenge.", I told them, smirking. They seemed impressed at my athletic ability. "That's also nothin'. I even have amazing climbing abilities. I can climb to the top of a tree if I were allowed to.", I said, getting pretty arrogant by now. "What could possibly have stopped you from breaking the rules?", Haruka asked. I just shrugged. "Just didn't feel like it I guess.", I said. "That's a surprise...", Haruka said. I gave her a look. That didn't faze her. Shoulda figured. She seems pretty unfazable from what I've seen of her. By now the rest of my things would have been put in the car. "Serenity, will you be coming with us or no?", Michiru asked.

"No, I should get back to the castle, but I will be checking on you, Amaya, fairly often, as well as the others, that way you can get used to our presence.", Serenity said. I sighed exasperatedly. "Whatever...", I said. "Ja ne minna-san!", Serenity said as Haruka pulled away. The two waved. I just stayed still. When we got there, "Dude, _that's _your house?", I asked, in complete awe. Haruka smirked and Michiru grinned. "Yup. Glad you agreed to come, even though you pretty much made it on your terms?", Haruka asked. I immediately lost interest and shrugged. "Eh..." Haruka and Michiru shook their heads. Setsuna and Hotaru came out of the house. "So she agreed?", Hotaru asked, surprised. Setsuna also had a look of surprise on her face. "Yeah, but as she said, she's coming on her terms. That would be, she stay in her room 24/7, we leave her alone, she only comes down to eat when she feels like eating, and we don't talk to her when she does decide to come down.", Michiru said. Hotaru and Setsuna sweatdropped. "Well, should have figured the 'leaving her alone' part. Oh, Amaya, Haruka and Michiru didn't tell you did they? You're enrolled in Juuban High School.", Hotaru said. I blinked, my jaw dropping. Rather than feeling excited, I felt stunned, a little annoyed.

"Why? Come on, no school in their right mind would want me there. I'm a juvenile delinquent. They'd likely kick me out the first day.", I said. It's true. They would. "You better not get kicked out kid. You need to go to school. Now that you're under our supervision, it'll be on us if you don't go. We legally are your guardians too. Setsuna and Hotaru were out while we went to tell Serenity we accepted, getting the paper saying we are legally your guardians. Which, Michiru and I have to sign too. The judge was fine with us not being there?", Haruka asked. "You two have to go and sign it. We already did and we don't have it with us.", Setsuna said. "Oh, ok. Think you can handle Amaya while we go real quick?", Michiru asked. Setsuna and Hotaru nodded. I got out of the car, vaulting over the side again and grabbing all but one of my dufflebags. Setsuna grabbed the last one. "I'll show you to your room.", she said. I stayed silent and she shook her head and led me inside and to my room. "Wow, my room's actually a pretty nice size. You can go now.", I said. Setsuna left my dufflebag and walked out, seemingly calm, but she's probably not very happy with me for being rude. Oh well. As I said before, I hate people and people hate me. I don't care. I got out all my stuff and set everything where I want it. I don't have my bedsheets cause duh. What would I have done with them? Fortunately this bed has sheets and stuff.

After I was done putting things away, I put my dufflebags in the closet. All my clothes are folded and put away in drawers and some hung in the closet. I stuffed my hung clothes with their hangers in one dufflebag, folded clothes in another, my random stuff in my other and in my school bag. But I did get everything put away with no interruptions so thankfully it didn't take super long to do it. Oh yeah, I have a radio, so I brought that out first and turned it on so it wasn't deafeningly silent... I hate silence so I was thankful for the cars going over the bridge. I always had noise, even if there were hardly any cars. The creek in front of my shelter was always running so it made its own noise. I didn't have my radio loud though. I only have my music loud when I have my earbuds in. I laid on my bed. It's pretty comfortable I guess. I almost fell asleep when I felt hungry. Well, I haven't had anything to eat yet today, so I decided I should go down. I slid down the railing and landed perfectly. I grinned. That was fun. I think I like this house. I went in the kitchen where Setsuna was doing dishes. "I know you slid down the railing. That is not allowed." I stopped in front of the fridge. I sighed annoyed. So much for my fun here... "Fine... ruin my fun..." I then checked what there was to eat. It looked like there was some left over curry and rice.

"I've never had curry and rice before...", I said quietly to myself. "Your parents never made it?", Setsuna asked in surprise. "No... they... weren't very much good in cooking. We only had easy to make things, and Michiru said to you not to talk to me when I'm down here... why are you not following my terms?", I asked. Setsuna shrugged. "Maybe it's because I want to get to know you. I know the others do too." I sighed annoyedly. "Why do you all even try? Why do you want to be my friends?", I asked her. "Because we want you to have friends. It's nice to have friends, someone to talk to if you need to talk, someone to hang out with, that way you're not lonely. Do you really like being alone?", Setsuna asked. "Yeah... I've been alone for 3 years. I got used to it and actually like it.", I said. "'I got used to it'. Are you used to it, or do you really like it? Oh, and shut the fridge door would you please? You're letting the cold out." I took out the curry and rice and shut the fridge door. "Of course I like it, the silence of no one talking is good. I don't have to listen to anyone being annoying..." Setsuna sweatdropped. I took a little rice and a little curry and put it on a plate. I put the curry all over the rice, thinking that's how it's done.

Setsuna looked over. "Too late to fix it. Curry goes only on half of the rice." I sweatdropped this time. "Well... too bad I guess. I put it in the microwave for 30 seconds right? May not give a crap, but I don't want to blow up the rice and curry, or the microwave, then I would have nothing to heat up food with." Setsuna thought. "Try a minute. The curry will need a little longer as it's a sort of sauce." I nodded and put it on for a minute. When I ate the first bite when it was done, "Oooo, wow. This is good. Jeez, wish mom and dad weren't incapable of cooking... idiots." Setsuna sweatdropped. "Really, must you insult them?", she asked as she put the dishtowel on the counter, having dried the last dish. "Well they _are_..." Setsuna sighed and shook her head. She sat at the mini table too. Haruka and Michiru came in the kitchen. "Wow, you're actually sitting at the table and you let Setsuna sit too?", Haruka asked. "She just sat down, I was gonna tell her I wanted to eat alone then you two walked in.", I said. "I see.", Haruka said, her tone told me she didn't believe me. I gave her a look, but continued eating. "Did she talk to you Setsuna?", Michiru asked. "Actually yes. We had a fair conversation." Haruka and Michiru looked surprised. As I ate, Setsuna gave a summary of our conversation. "Your parents really didn't know how to cook?", Michiru asked. I shook my head. "Well, do you want home cooking? I'm a good cook, Setsuna and Hotaru are too. Haruka... well, she can cook, but it's not her favorite thing to do. She actually made that curry and rice. It's somewhat rare for her to cook.", Michiru said.

"To your question... I guess. Fine. This stuff is good...", I said quietly. "Well, you'll have to come down for breakfast and dinner then if you want home cooking. Lunch we usually have salad, sometimes sandwiches, sometimes left overs, so nothing too big for lunch.", Setsuna said. "I can't eat in my room?", I asked, not too happy with their terms on the home cooking thing. "No, we never eat in the bedroom. Not even in the living room. That's why we have a dining room.", Haruka said. I sighed. "Mou...", I complained. "Sorry kid, but that's the rule. You have rules to follow here. Now, school. The bus will pick you up at 8:15, so be up in time. You have an alarm clock in your room. Set it early enough. Let's say... 7:00. That way you'll be up early enough to get a shower, get dressed, get breakfast, and get out to wait. Get your school stuff around the night before that way you'll have it. You start school Monday." Today is Saturday, so in 2 days... ugh... "Actually, we should take you for your school supplies. You'll get your uniform on Monday when you go." I just nodded. After I ate, we all went to the store. I sat between Hotaru and Setsuna. I was not happy... when we got to the store, "You'll need quite a few notebooks and you'll need pens, pencils, a ruler, folders, maybe binders would be better actually. Yeah, I'll get you a really big binder. It should last you for probably the year. You can put dividers in the binder and sort them by subject. Math, Japanese, Science, History, and whatever else you take.", Setsuna said.

"Ok. I rather have one big binder than a million folders." The others grinned. So, I got color coded notebooks and dividers, even though I'm labeling them anyway, Hotaru suggested color coding them. She said it'd be easier. Whatever. I made Math yellow, Japanese blue, Science green, and History red. I also got black, gray, purple, and orange. I will take Chorus, so I might need a file for that, I also will take English as a Second Language, Drama, and Art. Chorus will be gray, ESL will be black, Drama will be orange, and Art will be purple. So we got all my supplies I'll need and headed home. "Put your supplies in your backpack, that way you'll have it all ready for Monday.", Michiru said. I stayed silent and still. "I'll take that as a you'll do it..." When we got back to the house, I went up to my room with my school stuff and put it all in my school bag.


	3. Picnic

Chapter 3: Picnic

At dinner time I guess I had to go downstairs, so I went down and into the kitchen. Michiru looked behind her at me. She gave a smile and went back to what she was doing. I went over to her area where she was cooking dinner. "What's this?", I asked. It looked pretty good. "Teriyaki with a side of gyoza. Teriyaki is pretty much pan fried beef, though it doesn't _have _to be beef, it can be any kind of meat, and it will be glazed with sweetened soy sauce. Gyoza is actually Chinese ravioli odango filled with pork and vegetables. The vegetables are spring onion, leek, cabbage, garlic, and ginger. These are pan fried as well." I only nodded once then went into the living room and saw the other three were in there. "I heard you ask Michiru a question. Getting used to us now?", Hotaru asked. I ignored that question and sat at an armchair away from them. "I guess not...", Hotaru said. "Actually, it seems like yes because she's down here already and supper is still being made.", Setsuna said. That comment made me go back upstairs. "Or not. Guess you spoke too soon there Setsuna.", Haruka said. A few minutes later and I was being called back down for supper. I went down and to the dining room.

There were only 5 gyoza. One for each of us I suppose. I grabbed a gyoza and got myself some teriyaki. I tried a bite of the teriyaki. It was awesome! I didn't show on my face that I loved it. I ate calmly too, cause I'm definitely not animal-like, despite my having lived on the streets for 3 years and not having had a lot of food. When I finished the teriyaki, I tried a bite of the gyoza. That was really good too. Damn, I was seriously missing out all my life on this stuff. Not that I'm glad I chose to come here, cause I'm not. I still came here so all of them would get off my back about me 'getting to a better place'. After I finished the gyoza, I got up from the table and headed to the doorway. "No you don't. Take care of your dishes first. Take them to the kitchen, rinse them off, and just set them in the sink. It's Hotaru's turn for dishes tonight so you don't have to do any more than what I said.", Haruka said. I growled softly, but did what Haruka said. Least I don't have to do the dishes. After I set my dishes in the sink, I went up to my room. I got out my knife and stared at it. I have that urge again. I always act upon the urges too, so I made the blade appear. I then added another cut to my wrist.

I got used to the pain, so it doesn't bother me anymore. I am using a used pie tin to collect the blood coming from my wrist. I wasn't gonna let the blood touch the carpet. I don't want them seeing the stains on the carpet from this. In the night I will go downstairs and wash the tin so they don't find it. I had grabbed the pie tin when I lived on the street still, having had what was left over. I 'washed' the tin in the river after I finished what was left over. I used the tin for collecting sea glass at the side of the river. I actually enjoy collecting sea glass. Sea glass is pretty cool. Right now I have the sea glass displayed on the dresser. I don't have much of it, so it's not littering the top of the dresser. I probably have 10 pieces. I had just gotten into it the day before meeting everyone I met. Then I couldn't collect any more as I was in juvie. Then I was able to collect a little more but I didn't find much and then I was brought here. So much for my hobby... Oh well. I lay on my bed listening to my music. Before I knew it, I fell asleep. During the night I woke up and remembered about the pie tin and the blood in it. "Oh shit, I have to clean that off." I got up, picked up the pie tin, opened my door a crack, and listened. I heard nothing, so I deemed it safe to go. I went downstairs to the kitchen. No one in the kitchen, dining room, or living room. Good. I washed the pie tin, scrubbing it because the blood by now is dry, and dried it when there was no trace of blood left. I also rinsed out the scrubbie I used to make sure there's no blood there either.

I went quietly back up to my room and stashed the tin in my one dufflebag. I went back to sleep. I woke up in the morning at 8 thanks to Haruka opening my blinds. One , the noise woke me, and two, the light woke me as well... that was not cool... "Come on kid, up and at 'em. It's too late in the morning to be sleeping still.", she said. I just turned over and faced the wall. Next thing I knew the covers were ripped off me. "Hey!", I said as I sat up and gave her a look. "You don't scare me kid. Now come on. Everyone's here to check on you. Get down there, get breakfast, then socialize. Tell them how your first day and night went.", Haruka said. I kept sitting on my bed. "I'm not socializing... I'll get breakfast, fine, but I'm coming back up here.", I said. "No you're not. They're here to see you. You're to go in the living room to see them.", Haruka said. I sighed, annoyed. I got up and shoo'd her out so I could get changed. She went out of my room and I changed into clean clothes. I went downstairs to the kitchen. I got my serving of breakfast, seems like someone made omelets. It was good. I rinsed my plate and fork off and set them in the sink then went to the doorway of the living room and leaned against it. "Amaya-chan!", Serenity said happily.

I kept quiet with an annoyed as fuck look on my face. "Did you make your bed?", Haruka asked. "You never said I had to... I'm not making it.", I said. "You will make it, we all make our beds. It's a rule here.", she said. I huffed and went upstairs. After I got to my room and made my bed, I turned on the music and sat on the floor. I bet Haruka's getting pissed right about now. A minute after I sat down, the door opened. "You're starting to get on my nerves kid. Come back downstairs now. You don't have to talk, one of us will tell the Queen how everything went yesterday and last night.", Haruka said. I debated a little, then got up and turned my music off. "Fine, I'll come down... I'll just sit outside of the living room.", I negotiated. "Fine.", Haruka said, pretty much giving up the fight and agreeing to my terms. Again. We went downstairs and Haruka went in the living room while I sat outside of the living room against the wall. "Where's Amaya?", one of others asked. "She's just outside the living room. I told her she didn't have to talk to anyone. I told her I would tell you about yesterday. That made her agree to come down.", Haruka explained. "Oh...", Serenity said disappointed. "Don't be disappointed Serenity. Hopefully she'll change eventually.", Ami said. "Hopefully. I'd really like her to talk with us.", Serenity said.

"Well, she was pretty loquacious yesterday. She talked more than she has before.", Michiru said. Then all 4 gave their conversations with me, though the one with the most to say was Setsuna, as she was the one I actually had more of a conversation with. "Oh wow, really? I wish she'd talk with us now... I am actually interested in what her life was like before she lived under that bridge.", Ami said. "Not very exciting...", I said to myself. "What was that?", another asked. Jeez! How good of hearing does whoever asked have? "Nothing...", I said, though in a normal volume this time. "I know you said something, I heard you mutter to yourself.", said the person. I sighed. "I just said 'not very exciting' to Ami's curiosity at my childhood.", I said. "Hontou ni?", asked another. "Hai.", I replied. "Well, why wasn't it exciting?", asked yet another... jeez, I really should ask their names, this is getting annoying. I stood up and went to the doorway and leaned against it again. "First off, what are all your names? I only know Serenity's, the King's, the Princess', Ami's, Haruka's, Michiru's, Setsuna's, and Hotaru's." They all then introduced themselves. I nodded once, acknowledging their names.

"Ok then, well, Rei, to answer your question, it wasn't exciting because all I did was school and never traveled, the only time I got out of the house was to go grocery shopping with either mom, dad, or both. I also didn't have my own swing set or nothing. Not even a tree house or big play house. I always sat in my room looking over my homework. When I did get older, like 9 to 14, I hung out outside and in the garden. I helped weed the garden my mom had. She never asked me to, but I wanted to help. She never said thank you or anything. I still helped. I even did chores too, like garbage, dishes, vacuuming, sweeping, mopping, all that. They got used to that and eventually I did everything. Once I caught on to their act, I refused to do chores anymore. Arguments ensued, but we came to a compromise. I did chores 4 times a week and they both did chores 3 times a week. At least they pulled their own weight... well, then when I was 14 everything went to shit, as you well know. You all know also how it happened. That's my life up till now. Happy?", I asked, a little rudely.

They probably were, but they all looked at me with sympathy. "I don't need nor want your sympathy... I'm going back upstairs... I did my social time... I gave you a full month's worth of conversation.", I said, turning away to go back upstairs. It seemed Haruka was actually ok with that. Wow... Well, good. Cause I'm not coming back down till lunch. "Poor Amaya... sounds like she's had a hard life.", Serenity said. The others nodded. "Kinda makes you understand why she's like how she is. She didn't really have much of a childhood either. That may explain why she slid down the railing yesterday.", Setsuna said. "She slid down the railing?", Michiru asked. "Yeah, I told her that wasn't allowed. Maybe we should all do something together sometime. Hmm... maybe we could go to the park and have a picnic while it's still nice out.", she said. "That sounds like fun. Maybe we could take a frisbee and a football and play catch with one of them.", Hotaru said. "Good idea Hotaru.", Michiru said.

"Maybe we could do that today. It's not lunch time yet, it's hardly lunch time. We could all make sandwiches that we like and put in fruit and vegetables and maybe a dessert. I could make the dessert.", Makoto said. "That sounds good. Well, let's get ready Small Lady, Endymion. We're going home to change into leisure clothes.", Serenity said. Everyone nodded. The three royalty went home and the others stayed in the living room talking. When it was 11:45, Hotaru came upstairs and opened my door. "Amaya, come on down and make yourself a sandwich. We're going to the park to have a picnic. Everyone's still here, making their own sandwiches. All of us are going to spend time together. It's gonna be fun. We're going to play catch with a frisbee or football, whichever whoever chooses.", she said. "I'm not going.", I said. "Come on Amaya. I said it's gonna be fun. Don't you like fun?", she asked. "I don't know what fun is... remember my story?", I asked. She sweatdropped. "Well... didn't you play on the playground in school?", she asked. "Not really. I just hung back with the teacher. She tried to get me to play, but I refused. She would sigh, but not press the matter."

"Why wouldn't you play? Were you not interested?" I touched my nose, signaling she was right. Hotaru sighed, much like my teacher would. "Will you come with us anyway Amaya?" I shook my head. "I don't want to be around more people. There'll be lots of people in the park.", I said. "Just ignore them, and if it'll make you happy, you can ignore us too and even sit a few feet from us.", Hotaru tried to negotiate. I thought about it. "Whatever..." I went downstairs before she did and I went in the kitchen. "Hotaru got you to agree to the picnic?", Rei asked. I said nothing and just made my sandwich. When I finished, it was put in a baggie, wrote my name on the baggie, and put in a picnic basket. The blanket was put on top and the basket was closed. "Alright, to the park!", Serenity said. We all headed to our rides, me riding with my housemates of course. It took 5 minutes to reach the park. We all headed to the lake and set up the blanket 4 feet from the edge of the lake. I got my sandwich and a fruit and vegetable and sat a ways away from them with my back to them. I started eating. I heard cheerful voices and then Serenity saying, "It's been years since we've done this. We really should do this more often...", a hint of reminiscence in her voice.

"Remembering when we were around Amaya's age Serenity?", Ami asked. "Yeah, just after well, you know. I wonder how everyone's doing? I haven't heard from them in a while.", she said. The others nodded. So we finished our lunch, had some dessert, which was out of this world, and some of them got out the frisbee and started throwing it to each other. I heard shouts of encouragement and praise. I went to the lake and looked in it. I really did look malnourished. I was too skinny... I also looked like shit. When I looked for sea glass, I never looked into the river, I didn't want to know what I looked like. Glad I never looked in the river... I just kicked the water with my foot to make ripples. I'd had enough looking at my reflection. I turned away from the lake to find Serenity and Minako just a foot away from me approaching. "Doshita no Amaya?", Minako asked. "Betsu ni.", I replied. "Usotsuki. There is something wrong, I can tell. You didn't kick the water for nothing. You also look annoyed.", Minako said. "Betsu ni tte... 'sides, it's none of your business.", I said. Serenity and Minako looked at each other. "I guess I'll join the frisbee catching...", I said and went up to the others to try and rid my mind of my reflection. "I'm joining.", I said as if it were a demand to let me play.

"By all means.", Makoto said. Haruka threw the frisbee to me. I caught it easily. I threw it to Makoto, and I had a pretty strong throw. The others were amazed. "Jeez Amaya, you never cease to amaze us.", Rei said. I smirked. "That's nothing. Gimme the football. I'll really knock your socks off.", I said. Makoto got the football threw it to me. "Yo, Haruka, go long!", I said. She ran the other way. I pelted the football a sweet distance. She caught the football at 50 yards. Everyone's jaws dropped. "Told ya.", I said, smug. Haruka came back. "Damn Amaya, that's quite an arm you have.", Haruka said. "Right? I wish there was an American football team at the school... it would be worth going to school everyday.", I said. "Can you even take a tackle?", Minako asked. "Tch, easily. Haruka, tackle me.", I said. She raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?", she said. I smirked. "What are you, chicken?", I asked, pushing her buttons. Haruka gave me a look. "Don't be calling me a chicken kid.", she said, annoyed. "Well tackle me then." She sighed, then she came at me and tackled me. We both landed. We both got up. "Daijoubu Amaya, Haruka?", asked Ami as she and the others hurry over to us. "Hai.", we said. "See, I can take a tackle.", I said. "Can you take being pile drived by at least 4 people?", Makoto asked. "Easily.", I said, cocky. "Uh-huh...", Ami said skeptically. "Seriously, I can. 4 of you, I don't care who... pile drive me, I can prove I can take it."

"No way Amaya, that's a lot of weight to take.", Serenity said. "I can take it Queen Serenity! Just let 4 of your strongest friends pile drive me. I'll be fine. I'm tough. I've always been tough, physically and emotionally. I have never cried. Never will. I've never been happy either... I never will be. I don't know those emotions. They're foreign to me. All I know is anger and pain." The others looked at me sympathetically. I gave them a menacing look. "Oi, quit with the sympathy already! I told you I don't need nor want it." I went back to the lake and sat at the edge and started throwing pebbles into it. So, with really no more communication, we all left for our own homes. "Did you have fun nonetheless Amaya?", Setsuna asked. I just half shrugged. We ate dinner when it came time, and then I went to sleep at 9 and woke up the next morning at 7:00 in the morning. Right... school... wonderful...


	4. School

A/N: i don't remember what accent the Drama teacher is supposed to have. i do it in my head and it sounds Scottish, but i think it was supposed to be Irish. like i said, i don't remember. hopefully it doesn't offend anyone. sorry if it does. i haven't worked on this story in AGES. my old laptop shite the bed and now i FINALLY got a new one. lol, i ranted about it in my Lucky Fire ch 60 or 61.

Chapter 4: School

I got up and went downstairs. I got my breakfast with the others. After breakfast I got a shower. I got dressed, grabbed my backpack and went back downstairs. I went in the living room and waited for the bus there. When it came to 8:10, I went outside, the other 4 came out with me. "Why are you out here with me? I'm not a little kid you're seeing off to school the first day. I'm fine out here myself...", I said, annoyed. "Well, we want to see you off. It is your first day in a couple years after all.", Michiru said. "It's embarrassing for one and for two it's annoying..." They went back a few feet. I sweatdropped. Whatever. At least they're not directly next to me. When it was 8:15, the bus arrived and I got on. I sat way in the back. When I got to school, I went to the principal's office. I knew where it was because of the map Haruka got in the mail along with my school supplies. I followed the map. Anyway, I got to the principal's office and he knew who I was, of course. "Amaya. Here's your schedule and what size is your uniform size?" I shrugged. He sweatdropped. "Well, how about you try on uniforms and find your right size." I nodded. "Can I use the boy's uniform? I much prefer the boy's uniform. I will not be caught dead in a girls' uniform... fuck the girly stuff...", I said.

"Watch your language, there's no swearing in school. Also, no you may not wear the boy's uniform.", he said. "Then I'm not coming to school...", I said, walking out. I heard a frustrated sigh. "Fine, you may wear the boy's uniform... you need to have schooling, so I'll agree to your terms, but only for the uniform thing." He went over to a closet and pulled out a box with 'Boy's Uniforms' on it. He pulled out a few uniforms that looked to be around my size. I took them and went to the girl's bathroom. I tried on all of them. The fourth one fit. I kept that on. I put my non-school clothes in a bag that I put in my backpack then put the bag of clothes in my backpack. I went back to the principal's office. "This one fits." I gave the other uniforms back to him, folded as they were before I tried them on. "Thank you for folding them back up Amaya. I'll write you a late pass as you'll be late of course, also, you'll need someone in your grade to show you around. I'll find someone from your first class and ask them. I'll show you to your first class." He then wrote a late pass and gave it to me to hand to the teacher. He then led me to my first class and then introduced me to the class. "Class, this is the new student, Amaya. Treat her with kindness, even though I'm sure she might not accept you, just give it time, she may accept you eventually. Also, who here would be brave enough to show her around?"

Everyone looked skeptical. Eventually one raised her hand, but very slowly. "Alright, Maiko will show you around then Amaya." I just stood there. He then looked to the teacher. "I'll get going then." He then left. I handed the teacher the late pass then sat at an empty desk and took my books out. Right now I'm in Modern Japanese, or as I'll call it, Japanese. The class wasn't too horrible I guess. Next I had Chorus. Maiko showed me the way. When we got there I went in the room. She sweatdropped at my silence, but walked away. She had a different class. I sat in a seat that had no folder in it. It seems the other seats are occupied and that the folders might have music in them for us to sing. When the bell rang the teacher approached me with a folder in her hand. "'Ere's your music, cherie. Let's test your voice et see if you're a soprano, a mezzosoprano, or an alto, oui?" I did a little bit of the song for the test. The teacher had given me the soprano and alto parts and I tried them both. "You are an alto. The alto section is over there.", she pointed to the alto section. I sat down. So we sang the song and it sounded good I suppose. The song wasn't very bad. So next class was Global. Learning about other countries. Maiko took me to my class and I stood up front, not knowing where an empty desk was. The teacher showed me one. I went to it and took out my books. Global was actually somewhat interesting. We learned about Ireland today.

Next I had 10th grade Math. Ugh... I hate Math... so yeah, with that, I can skip to the next class. Which was 10th grade Science. I actually like Science for some reason. Whatever. Maiko had this class with me. The class was good and so last class, Drama. Yes. I would like to think I might be good at acting. I can do anger no problem. I know that emotion very well, we're best buds anger and I. Anyways, when I got to the classroom I opened the door and saw the teacher. I stood still. She was absolutely breath taking in my mind. I felt a shove. I looked at the boy who shoved by me. "The fuck was that for?! You know you could have said something and I'd have moved, meat wad.", I said. He just ignored me. I growled, but I got out of the doorway. The teacher had heard my snappy comment to the person who shoved his way by me. "Swearin' isnae allowed in school... Ah, ye must be th' new student, lass. Amaya aye?", she asked. I blinked. Her accent! _Melt_. Right... she asked me a question... I just nodded once. She nodded back. "Ye were warned by th' principal tha' swearin' isnae not allowed, aye?", she asked. I nodded, feeling like a little child being scolded. Well, I am being scolded, but I am not a little child anymore. "Ye would do good ta remember tha' lass. Fer now I'll give ye a warnin', next time ye'll get a write up."

I nodded once again. "Good, now go sit down. There's an empty chair toward th' back." I went to the seat and sat down. I took out my stuff for Drama. The piece we did was interesting I guess. We did what professionals call a 'table read'. So my voice acting at least was good. Hopefully we get to do actual acting next time. Now it's time to go home. I do have homework, so when I get home I'll do that. On the bus ride home, I saw the kid that shoved his way by me at Drama. I narrowed my eyes menacingly at the back of his head. I really shouldn't get in a fight, I'll never hear the end of it from Haruka, I know I won't. So I just settled with giving the kid a really horrible look. When I got home, I was relieved. I went inside. "How was school?", Setsuna asked. I just half shrugged one shoulder. "I'll take that as an 'ok'." I just went to my room and started on my homework. "It seems the principal allowed her to wear the boy's uniform. She's lucky. I wonder why he said 'yes'?", Haruka asked. The other 3 just shrugged. When it was supper time, I was almost done with my homework. Only one subject left. I looked over my other work and it seemed to be pretty good.

"Amaya, can we have something more than just a one shoulder half shrug to the question of how school went?", Michiru asked. "Fine... it was ok.", I said as I got my plate of food. "What subjects did you have today?", Hotaru asked. "Modern Japanese, Chorus, Global, Math, Science, and ~super super light blush, barely even noticeable, I tried not to blush, but I don't think it can be controlled... ~ Drama.", I said. Somehow Michiru and Setsuna caught my blush and grinned. "What happened in Drama?", Michiru asked. My blush got a teeeeny bit darker as I stuttered, "N-Nothing... don't ask..." Setsuna said, "Uh-huh, sure." Her tone told me she didn't believe me that nothing happened. "Something happened Amaya, if it didn't, you wouldn't be this flustered.", Michiru said. I kept quiet and ate, the blush still on my face. "Fine, you win, but we'll somehow get the answer from you.", Setsuna said. "You won't be able to. I'm a steel door. Nothing can get past me.", I said. "Oh really?", Haruka asked. I nodded. "We'll see about that. Our secret weapon will definitely be able to get past your barrier.", she said. "Bring it.", I said, challenging her, and the others.

"Oh, we will.", Haruka said. After supper I went back to my room to finish my homework. When I was done, I heard voices greet each other, it was the Queen. What's she doing here? I heard footsteps up the stairs. Oh no... they better not... ~knocking on my door~ yup... they are... "What do you want?", I asked, a little rudely. "It's me Amaya-chan! Open up, please?", Serenity asked sweetly. I sweatdropped. "Ugh, fine..." I got up and opened my door. It seemed it was actually only Serenity. I sat on my bed. "So, how was your first day? Tell me all about it. Was it exciting going back to school?", Serenity asked. I just shrugged, "It was fine... I guess.", I said. "What are your classes?", she asked. Not this again... I listed off my classes that I had today. Same reaction I had earlier when I said 'Drama', I still tried, and failed, to not blush, but it still happened, though a very light blush, _just _about noticeable. Serenity picked up on that. "Ooooo, something big must have happened in Drama. What happened?", she asked. "None of your business. It's not that great.", I said. "It's gotta be something big if you're blushing. Tell me!" It seemed she was excited about what happened in Drama.

"I'm not telling you I said. Go away..." Serenity pouted. I sweatdropped. "Please?", she asked. "Iie.", I replied. She looked so close to bringing out the puppy dog eyes. My defense might not be able to hold... "Come on... pleeeeaaase?", she asked. I shook my head. Here it goes... I'm calling it... yup. There it goes, the puppy dog eyes. My sweatdrop went lower. I groaned... "Fiiiine... you win Queen Serenity... ~heavy sigh~ The teacher of my Drama class is super cute... and her accent is freakin' hot... there, now you know why I blush when I talk about my Drama class..." I then laid on my bed, my back to the Queen. There was silence. It seemed the Queen was speechless by my answer. She must not have expected that. To be honest, that kind of answer would never be expected by anyone. So I'm not surprised she's speechless. I heard retreating footsteps. The Queen might be going downstairs to tell the other 4 my confession. Great... After a few minutes, I heard approaching footsteps. It sounded like more than one person. It actually was all 5. "So, Serenity told us your confession. You have the hots for the teacher huh?", Haruka asked. I kept quiet this time.

"Sometimes kids get the hots for their teacher. It happens. Just as long as you don't act upon it, it'll be fine.", Haruka said as she sat on the edge of my bed. I turned over. "It's really ok for me to like my teacher?", I asked disbelievingly. "Those feelings will go away eventually. Just don't act upon them and you'll be fine.", she said. I just nodded once. "Now that that's over... get out so I can change into my pajamas and go to bed.", I said, regaining my usual attitude. They sighed, but they went out of my room and I got changed and fell asleep.


	5. Encounter on the Street

Chapter 5: Encounter on the Street

Saturday afternoon brought me and the others, including the Queen, Princess, and the other 4 women, out for a walk around Tokyo. I was really glad for the weekend. School kind of sucked. I liked some of my classes, but knowing there is something I can't have, I hate it. I especially hated Drama. Ignoring my feelings for my teacher is super hard... I'm starting to wonder if Haruka is even right about what she said. I was walking way in front of the senshi. They wanted to keep an eye on me. I said only if I can be way out in front where I couldn't hear their voices. They agreed. As I was brooding as usual, I heard a voice oh so familiar. "Hello lass, how is yer weekend treatin' ya so far?", my drama teacher asked. I stopped dead in my tracks. I tried so hard not to blush, I looked away, not answering. "Is this one of your teachers?", asked Michiru. I still kept silent. Serenity noticed before the others. She grinned. "This must be the teacher she has the crush on.", she whispered to the others. They grinned as well. "Come on Amaya, don't be rude. Introduce us to this person who seems to know you.", Haruka said. I gave her a really dirty look and sighed. I know they're trying to tick me off now. "This is... my drama teacher...", I said, then started walking again. My drama teacher though held out her arm, keeping me from going any further. I gave her a look, well, tried to... "Now where ya goin' lass? I asked ya a question. T'would be rude not answerin' y'know." Man that accent...

"N-Nowhere...", I said super quietly and stepped back. "Weekend is whatever...", I said, not making any eye contact. "Well, I s'pose tha's a little better... Anyway, which of these people were nice enough ta let ya into their home?", she asked. "Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and I. I'm Haruka.", Haruka said, gesturing to each person as she said their name. "Nice ta meet'cha. I'm Erin." The rest introduced themselves as I hung back now. Haruka came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "How is our Amaya doing in Drama by the way?", she asked. Now she's really trying to piss me off and embarrass me at the same time. Seriously, dude, not in front of my drama teacher and crush. "She had a fallin' out th' firs' day, a boy had rudely bumped inta her and blamed her. She retaliated with a swear word and I had ta reprimand her. She said nothin', but seemed ta calm down from th' confrontation. Other than tha', she's done good. She's a pretty good actress, tha' one. I think she could make a good career out of it." I blushed visibly at that. She really thought that? "Wow, she's actually blushing visibly.", Ami said, that surprised her. My teacher grinned. "It's true though. I say ye have a natural talent for actin'.", she said. I just shrugged the compliment off.

"Don't just shrug it off Amaya, it's a good thing she thinks you're a good actress.", Minako said. "Whatever. Can we go now?", I asked, getting impatient. I really wanna get away from my teacher. It's really infuriating being around her because of my unrequited love for her. "Fine fine. Sorry about her impatience Erin. Though with her having been in track when she was in school before, I can understand her desire to keep walking, plus her wandering the streets during the day when she lived under the bridge, she's used to physical activity.", Setsuna said. "Don't worry 'bout it. Actually, may I see yer old residence?", my teacher asked, she's unknowingly making this more difficult. I groaned out of annoyance. "Fine, whatever. I'm going now and don't get too close... actually, walk further behind me than you all were before we met up with her...", I said, having started walking. Everyone sweatdropped. They followed, me leading the very familiar path to my old residence. I have walked a lot of Tokyo in the three years I have lived alone. When we got there, "Oh wow. Tha's quite small...", my teacher said. I just shrugged. "Perfect for me. Now can we get going? I showed you, I'll see you on Monday..." I started walking away. "Amaya, get back here. We need to keep an eye on you, remember?", Rei said.

I stopped, getting a little more pissed every time I'm stopped. I ball my hands into fists. My teacher noticed this. "Temper Amaya, ye wouldn't wanna say anything tha' ye will regret now would ya?" The others looked at each other, a little tentative. She obviously doesn't know me well enough. I turned around, a tad bit ticked. "You don't know me Erin, I never regret what I say. I have a really bad attitude, you should know at least that from the first day I took your class, remember? Oh right, you do remember, as you told them of my falling out with that dumb ass who bumped into me and blamed me when it was his fault. He should have said something and I'd have moved, gosh. Boys are so stupid!", I said, then stalked off around the corner. My teacher was shocked and speechless at my outburst. "Now you know how bad it is.", Makoto said. I heard approaching footsteps and Princess Serenity appeared. "What do you want?", I asked rudely. I don't care that she's royalty. I've given up with manners when it concerns the royal family since the first day I met Queen Serenity. "Someone has to keep an eye on you." I raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? You're a shrimp, how do you expect to keep an eye on a 5 ft 7 and a half inch tall person, huh?" She pouted. "Don't call me a shrimp! Plus, technically I am 18, I can keep an eye on you.", she said. I ignored the age comment and smirked. "Shrimp.", I said to get her mad. That got her mad easily. "Mooooom!", she called.

Queen Serenity came around the corner. "What's going on?" She noted the smirk on my face, then looked at Princess Serenity. "Amaya's calling me a shrimp!", she said. Queen Serenity gave me a stern look, like that's going to stop me. "Amaya, don't call her names. That's childish, you're too old for that.", she said. "So? I can call her a shrimp if I want.", I said. "No, you can't. You have authority watching over you now. You have to listen to that authority, especially me, the Queen. Actually, you know what? I order you as the Queen to not call Small Lady names." I got an annoyed look on my face. She just pulled the 'Queen' card on me! "Fine, have it your way... you're ruining what little fun I have.", I said, as I walked further from them. "Amaya, you can have fun without being mean.", Queen Serenity said. "I like being mean, I like making people feel bad. I hate people, remember? Oh wait, you don't, you keep on trying to change me, it ain't working now is it?", I said to her, seriously being an asshole right now. Queen Serenity's not fazed though. "It will take a while before you do change Amaya, it's not an over night thing. Did you really expect to change over night with all the help you're getting?", she reasoned, and asked.

I shook my head. I'm not that stupid, I know nothing is an over night thing when it comes to changing a person. I went over to my old shelter to go inside it, and as I was going inside, "Wow Amaya. You have no feelings at all.", Rei said. Seems they were listening to our encounter. I ignored her. I said a poem under my breath, hoping they don't hear this, that I created just now, it came to me after Rei said what she did. "Maybe I should not have been born. I piss everyone off. I'm disrespectful, I'm a delinquent. I don't know how to be respectful. I fight. I am no good. I am no good. I don't know what it means to be respectful. How can anyone like a person like me? I piss everyone off . I am no good. I'll never be better. My temper is quick, my temper, I have a fiery temper. Why am I on this Earth? It's always the question in my mind, why am I on this Earth? I piss people off, it's just the way I am. I can't change, I can't do anything about it. I'll never change, it's been this way for too long. Bleeding inside, my anger, my soul. No, my nonexistent soul. Soulless. I am soulless. I am... no good..."

The one question, 'how can anyone like me', it's a question for those ones outside my old shelter. They seem to like me, but like I said in my poem, how can they like me even though I am really mean? I heard someone come in and whoever it was wrapped her arms around me tightly. She was also actually rocking from side to side gently. What the fuck? "Get off and get out...", I growled. "No.", she simply answered. It was my teacher?! I groaned inwardly. Why? "Everyone has good in 'em, lass. Sometimes, it jus' takes time ta find it, ta see it... Until me baby brother Arthur was born, when I was sixteen, I was jus' like ye, love. I fought with me other younger brothers, Alistair, Dylan, an' Collin. I fought in school, an' I fought with me Mam an' me Da about everythin' an' anythin'. I have a more fiery temper than ye do, lass, an' if ye need or want a reason why ye were put on this Earth... Ta find th' family ye have now, ta make th' friends ye're makin'... an' ta meet me. Isnae tha' reason enough fer ye?" I blinked. She was just like how I am now? Hmm, wait... did I hear a 'love' in there? Did she just call me 'love'? Also, it _may_ have sounded like there was a hidden meaning behind 'and to meet me' as well. I don't know, but I hid my surprise though. "That's nice... still, let me go...", I said, putting up my usual attitude. "No.", she said. Jeez, she really _is_ defiant. I 'hmph'd' and let it go.

Though, to have my crush hugging me like this, it's kinda awesome. I'm kinda glad she is being defiant to my 'wish'. After a little she let go. I hid my disappointment. "Shall we get back to th' others?", she asked. "No... I don't wanna go back. I assume they all heard my poem too?", I asked. She nodded. "Then they should know how I feel about their attempts.", I said. "They don't care lass, 'member? They care about ye y'know. They want ya to have a better life. Ta tell th' truth, I do too. Don't be so angry lass. Accept them. They definitely accept ye. Try hard ta become good. Bet ye'll be happier aye?", she said. "Nay.", I said, imitating her accent. She gave me a small look. "Oi, don't be jokin' like tha'.", she said. I half smirked. She still had the mini look on her face. I chuckled. "You can drop the look you know. I'm done with that. It was only a one time thing.", I said. She blinked in surprise. "Ye actually chuckled, and in a nice way." I got the look of 'got caught' on my face, then tried, and probably failed, to get my attitude back. "No I didn't.", I said defiantly.

"Ye did too. I heard it. It was a genuine chuckle." This time I gave her the look, though it was half assed. She chuckled this time. "Don't be so stubborn. I actually like it when ye smile like tha'.", she said. I blushed. I got out of there hurriedly, hiding my blush from the others, though they probably can tell I'm blushing. "Let's go...", I said leading the way back to Haruka's place. The others are probably smirking. My teacher probably was smirking too. The others all followed. "Erin's right though Amaya. You do have reason to be on this Earth. To make friends like us and Erin. You have guardians watching over you, almost like a family. That should be reason enough. Isn't it?", Queen Serenity asked, almost sadly. I looked back at her surprised. "Why do you sound almost sad? Don't be... it's not worth the sadness. Sadness is a useless emotion... and those reasons suck... give me better reasons.", I said as I looked forward again. They all had looks of utter shock. "Those reasons don't suck. They're very good reasons. Jeez Amaya, open your heart! Let us in, be open to friends and family, and even a potential girlfriend down the road. You're too frustrating how you are. Your heart is too closed to everything. Onegai... let us in and open your heart.", Ami said.

It seems I got to her. I just ignored her though. "Don't ignore me Amaya. Could you at least try to open your heart to at least us and Erin? You don't have to for anyone else, until you get a girlfriend that is, then open your heart to her.", Ami said. "No...", I said. "Try.", she said. "No I said.", I replied. "Try.", she repeated. It seems like she possesses some steel too. Wow... "Fine! Jeez, if it'll make you shut up...", I said, wanting her to shut up. She gave me a look because of me saying 'shut up' rather than 'be quiet', but she seemed to be satisfied with my answer of 'I'll try'. The rest of the walk was in silence. When we got to Haruka's and the others', the others who don't live here bade us good bye. I only waved my hand as I went inside. I went up to my room and flopped onto the bed, exhausted by the whole day. Jeez Ami really got to me. Now I have to try and 'open my heart'... fuck that... I don't want to. I don't like people and they don't like me. Why can't they get that through their thick heads? So, I brooded for a while, then I was called to supper a while after I finished brooding. I ate then took a shower. After that, bed. Thank goodness.


	6. Meeting Luna and Artemis

Chapter 6: Meeting Luna and Artemis

Next morning I woke at 7:00. Ugh, seems I'm used to the school schedule already. At least it wasn't Monday... then I'd have to see _her _again. I went down for breakfast. "The Queen and the others will be here later so that you can try to open your heart to us at least, then you'll have to try and open your heart to Erin tomorrow in school.", Michiru said. I was not happy about that. "Oh come on...", I said, complaining. "You said you would.", Hotaru said. "I only said that to shut Ami up... It was getting annoying with her going on and saying 'try'. I'm not going to open my heart.", I said. The four of them gave me looks. I half shrugged and ate my breakfast. "I don't care if you _don't want_ to open your heart, you _will _try.", Haruka said sternly. "No, I won't.", I said defiantly. "Yes, you will.", she said. That went on for a while until, "Alright, enough!", Setsuna said. Haruka and I looked at her with surprised looks on our faces. Seems, judging by the look on Haruka's, and even Michiru's and Hotaru's surprised looks, Setsuna never yells like that. "Amaya, you _will _try to open your heart, I don't care if you don't want to.", Setsuna said.

Fuuuuck! I gave her a dirty look. I'm outnumbered verbally. I know the others would probably say the same if they were even brave enough to speak up. "_Fine_... _don't _expect me though to do it happily neither, or to give my all to try.", I said, seriously pissed right now. "That's fine, long as you try.", Setsuna said, still a tad steamed. I rolled my eyes. Seems _anything_ is good enough for them. When I was done with breakfast, I took care of my dishes and went up to my room. When it was 1 PM, Hotaru came up to my room. "Amaya, everyone's here, and you'll never guess who they brought with them.", she said, smirking. Oh great... my drama teacher... _why?! _"Ugh... fine... dammit.", I said, getting up and going downstairs with her. When we got to the living room, "Hello lassie.", my teacher said. I ignored her and leaned up against the farthest wall. "Y'know, it's rude to ignore people.", Makoto said. I just shrugged. Everyone sighed. "Amaya, come on. Please socialize with us.", the Queen said. I shook my head. "Don't make me either bring out the puppy dog eyes, cause that worked that one time, or don't make me give you an order as Queen.", she said. "Go ahead with the puppy dog eyes, it's not gonna work this time.", I said. She did. She went ahead with it. I just raised an eyebrow. "Wow, it really didn't work.", she said.

"Fine then, I order you as Queen to come over and socialize.", she said. I sighed in frustration and went over and sat on the arm of a chair. "Happy now?", I asked sarcastically. "Yes.", she said happily. I looked at her like, 'wtf?'. She giggled and I rolled my eyes. Oh, I just noticed, there were two cats with them this time. "Oh, Amaya, you haven't met mine and Serenity's cats have you?", Minako asked. I shook my head. "The white cat is Artemis and he's mine.", Minako said. "The other cat's name is Luna.", Serenity said. I nodded at the cats. They looked at me curiously. I raised an eyebrow at them. "What are you looking at me like that for?", I asked them, tch, yeah, like they can understand me... why did I even ask? They meowed at me. I huffed, then I looked back at them. I debated whether I wanted them to come to me or not. I mean, yeah, cats are ok I guess, but big dogs are my favorite animals. They're tough like me is why. Well, actually, cats can be pretty tough too. They do have claws to scratch the hell out of whatever might attack them, and also I've heard cats can be very aggressive so, yeah, I guess cats are cool. I sighed and gestured for them to come to me, to everyone's surprise. They looked back at their owners. Serenity and Minako nodded. They came up to me and jumped up on the seat as I'm still on the arm of the chair. I pet Luna first. "What's with the crescent mark on their foreheads?", I asked.

"It's a birthmark.", Minako and Serenity said. "Animals can have birthmarks?", I asked. They nodded. I kept petting Luna, she actually started purring. Serenity giggled. "She likes you Amaya. See, you have good in you. I guess it just took an animal to bring it out." I blushed heavily as I gave her a look and stopped petting Luna. The others chuckled. Luna meowed and batted my hand. She kept her claws down, thankfully. I didn't feel like bandaging up any scratches. "What?", I asked. Luna rubbed her head against my hand. "Fine... Artemis, come up here so I can pet you too... I can't reach you there." Artemis hopped up on my lap and I pet him with my other hand. They both purred. I shook my head. How can they purr like that? I heard of animals having a sort of 6th sense, so they should know my heart is dark. Makoto came over and picked Luna up so she could sit in the chair I'm sitting on the arm of. "Yo, get away.", I said. I held Artemis and picked Luna up off Makoto's lap and brought them over to the couch and set them on my lap. I smirked as I pet them. "I feel like a villain petting her cats like, 'I'm bad ass and I'm gonna get those do gooders'." They all snickered.

I scratched under Luna's chin. She _really _liked that. "You found Luna's spot.", Serenity giggled. I shrugged and kept petting the cats. "Amaya, how about we get started on you trying to open your heart?", Ami suggested. I groaned annoyed. "Whatever... wait, I don't even know how to open my heart. Ha, I don't have to now.", I said smugly. "You do too. To open your heart, first you have to accept us.", Ami said. "That'll never happen.", I said. "You accept the cats. That's a start.", she said. I gave her a look. "That's different, they're animals. Yeah, they have feelings, I'm not saying that, what I'm saying is they can't talk, so of course I accept them." The others sighed. "So, what you're saying is, if we never talk to you, you might accept us?", Rei asked. "Mmmmaaaayyyybe... I might accept your _presence _at least.", I said. That didn't go well with them. "We're not not gonna talk to you Amaya. You need to get used to us. We'll be here no matter how long it takes.", Makoto said. Jeez... "Well that's never gonna happen you know.", I said. "Oh well. We'll still be here for you. We all care about you Amaya. You've been told that many times.", Rei said. "I don't care if you care... _I_ told _you_ many times I hate people.", I said. The cats sweatdropped. They understood that? "How the hell did they understand that?", I asked.

"They're very intelligent.", Ami simply said. I raised an eyebrow. "Do they understand everything anyone says?", I asked. Everyone nodded. "Huh... interesting.", I said, looking at the cats, wondering about them. I'm still petting them. I got an idea, I wonder if they can get embarrassed? Like I said, yeah animals have feelings, like their feelings can get hurt if they're mistreated and they can miss their owners if their owners are gone a while, but I never heard of an animal getting embarrassed. "You two are so cute.", I said in a somewhat baby voice. Everyone's faces were ,'wtf?'. Artemis blushed as his face said, 'wh-huh?'. Luna smirked at him. "Dude! That's so cool!", I said and chuckled at Artemis. "I got ya Artemis. I wanted to see if you cats get embarrassed, and it seems... Luna is smirking at him. Huh?", I ask. "They're just very expressive.", Minako said. "O...k...", I said. Serenity and Minako decided to sit next to me. Nope. "Take your cats so I can get up...", I said, not very happily and stopped petting the cats. "Oh come on Amaya... stop being like that.", Minako said. "No.", I said. Everyone sighed. My teacher came over to the couch and sat on the arm of it. Haruka and Michiru sat on the loveseat while the others took a seat on the floor. "Here, take my seat. That's probably uncomfortable sitting on the arm of the couch. I'll just sit next to Rei.", Minako said.

I sighed. It was an innocent enough gesture, but still... it pisses me off being so close to my teacher. My teacher said Minako didn't have to, but Minako had gotten up and sat next to Rei anyway. My teacher shrugged and thanked Minako and sat next to me. I clenched my hands into fists. Torture... Luna mewed softly and butted her head against one of my fists. I petted her. Animals really _can_ be a sort of therapy... Luna's definitely proving that. My teacher started petting Artemis. "Hello there Artemis.", she said. I eyed her hand menacingly. She looked at me and chuckled. She picked Artemis up and put him on her lap. "Better?", she asked. I ignored her. "I take tha' as an 'aye'." I kept petting Luna. Awkward silence... ugh, it seems I got too used to people talking now... "Gosh dammit, someone talk or something jeez... the silence is killing me...", I said. "Oh, _now _you want us to talk.", Rei said. I gave her a small look. "Amaya, how about ye show them some of yer acting?", my teacher suggested. I sighed. "Why?", I asked. "Cause, I'll bet they wanna see it. I did tell them how good ye are y'know." The others seemed to like that idea. I stood up with Luna in my arms. I set her on the couch gently. "What do I say though?", I asked, arms crossed, not very happy I'm having to do this. "Just act out a scene from the piece we're reviewing in class.", she said. I groaned, I can't believe I'm doing this... so I acted out part of what we're doing for everyone. When I was done, everyone was stunned. Seemed like I really was good at acting.

"Sugoi Amaya!", Serenity said. I shrugged. "It's not _that _great.", I said, picking Luna up before sitting back down. "Is too, Erin's right, you have a great talent for acting.", she said. "Ye should join th' Drama club they have after school. I direct tha' too. Ye'd be a great addition to our club.", my teacher suggested. "I will not. I wanna do a sport. Does the school have American football?", I asked. Serenity, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru nodded. "I'm gonna join that.", I said. "We already discussed this Amaya, we're not going to let you. Being pile drived by quite a few guys will be too hard for you to handle.", Serenity said. I gave her a stubborn look. "And I said I can take it! Jeez, don't be so over damn protective! You're not my mom, you can't be that over protective with me. Plus, you're not my guardian either, so you have no say." I got up and went to my room. I had picked Luna up and gently set her on the couch before angrily walking out of the room.

"I hate ta say it, but she has a point about th' guardianship over her. It's really up ta her guardians ta say aye or nay.", my teacher said. Serenity sighed. "Yeah... but I just don't want her to get hurt is all.", she said. "I understand. I don't either. If she wants ta join though, maybe ye should let her. See how she does. If she cannae take it, talk to th' coach about taking her off th' team. If she can take it, then let her continue playing.", my teacher said. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna looked at each other unsure. "Well... I suppose we could... we'll watch her first practice and if we see she can't take the pile driving, we'll take her off the team.", Michiru said. "I'll go tell her then.", Haruka said and got up from the loveseat. She went to my room and knocked on the door. "Oh wow, someone's actually knocking... what do you want?", I said the first part sarcastically, then the 'what do you want' annoyed, hurrying to hide the pie tin and wrapping my wrist in a bandage and pulling my sleeve down. "Come on downstairs and I'll tell you.", she said. "Fine... but better not bring up the mater of football and me not joining again...", I said, getting up from my bed. I went to the door and opened it.

We both then went back to the living room and I sat between Serenity and my teacher again. Luna was on Serenity's lap this time. …. And I suppose I could call my teacher Erin... kind of getting a little annoying calling her 'my teacher' all the time. Plus, it's shorter to say. Haruka looked at me and said, "Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and I want to tell you that we will accept you joining the football team, _but_, if we see on your first day of practice that you can't handle the pile driving, we will ask the coach to take you off the team." I couldn't believe my ears! They're actually letting me join! "Are you serious?", I asked disbelievingly. The four of them nodded. "Dude this is awesome! Sweet!", I said, actually feeling happy for once. I blinked, blushed a dark dark red, then I tried to regain my usual attitude. "Um... i-it's not that great..." Everyone laughed. "Amaya, know who vouched for you?", Michiru asked. I shook my head. "Erin.", Setsuna said. I looked at Erin disbelievingly. "_You_?", I asked. She smiled. "Aye, t'was I.", she said. "Fine...", I said, I was not about to say thanks, even though it was awesome of her to do that for me. "Ye're welcome lassie.", she said.

I started petting Artemis, who was still on Erin's lap. I haven't pet him much. Artemis stretched out onto my lap, part of him was still on Erin's lap. Erin chuckled. "Silly cat.", she said, starting to pet him as well. The one time, ours hands touched each other. I blushed super super lightly, brought my hand to my lap, put my other hand over it, and stared hard at both hands, which were clasped together. Erin blushed super super super lightly. Her hand hovered over Artemis mid-pet. He looked at us both curiously. Luna did as well and she purr-meowed. That didn't bring us out of our, for lack of a better word, trance. The others looked our way, then they all were confused. Serenity waved her hand in front of my face. That got me. I gave her a look. "Get your hand away from me...", I said. "Glad to have you back with us Amaya, now to get Erin to come back to us." I looked confused and looked over to Erin. Her hand was still suspended in the air mid-pet. I stood up so Serenity could wave her hand in front of Erin's face. Serenity did just that.

Erin came out of it. "Huh?", she said. I sat back down. "Glad to have you back too Erin. You and Amaya both were in a trance or something, and you both were blushing too. What happened?", Serenity asked. "None of your damn business.", I said at the exact time that Erin said "No reason." Serenity looked at us with suspicion, as did the rest of them. I gave them a look and then gestured for Luna to come to me. I took my shoestring out of my shoe and started dangling it, swinging it back and forth and she was batting at it. Erin let Artemis down to see if he would too. He did stare at it, though the look on his face was 'wtf?'. Luna looked at him like, 'just play'. I swear I heard a sigh from Artemis, no joke. "Did I just hear a sigh from Artemis?", I asked. "Um... yyyeah, I've heard cats sigh before. They get bored and can do what sounds like a sigh.", Minako said. I raised an eyebrow. At first it sounded like an excuse to cover something up, but then it sounded legit. So now I'm confused. "Thanks a lot for confusing me.", I said sarcastically. Minako gave me a small look. Artemis and Luna were both playing with my shoestring by now.

Erin was enjoying watching the cats, though Artemis was kinda like, 'fuck this' while playing with the shoestring. I chuckled at the look on Artemis' face and his 'fuck this' attitude. The others grinned at me. Luna looked at me and I swear to the moon and back she was actually smiling at me. "Is Luna actually smiling at me?", I asked. "She probably is. I did tell you they're very expressive.", Minako said. I rolled my eyes. 'Expressive' my ass... I think there's something about those two cats that everyone isn't telling me. "I don't believe you.", I said. "Well, that's the reason, so what if you don't believe it.", Rei said. "What if I think there's something more about those cats than what you're telling me?", I countered. "Well, there isn't. You'd just be making assumptions.", Rei replied. "Whatever.", I said. "Amaya, I think you've started opening your heart, you've been very loquacious today so far.", Ami said. I couldn't say anything. I _was _pretty talkative... though most of it I think was me being sarcastic and talking in a mean way, for lack of a better way to put that... "I... I wasn't trying to. You all made me talk...", I said, trying to pin my talkativeness on them. "Don't try to pin that on us Amaya. You could have chosen not to talk. Although we probably would have pushed you into talking to us anyway...", Makoto said. "Exactly! That's why I said it.", I said, totally bluffing.

"Yeah, ok.", Hotaru said. I gave her a look. "Well, Amaya, even so, was it really that bad socializing with us?", Ami asked. I kept a look on my face. "Yes...", I said. "Liar.", Rei said. "Am not.", I said. "Are too, I'm psychic. I know what you feel.", she said. The look on my face was 'wtf really?'. She grinned. "Your thoughts on socializing with us is 'probably ok'. You still rather not talk with us, but if you have to, you will, though most of it was sarcastic and mean. At least you're getting used to us a little bit.", Rei said. "Well... most of it was cause the cats were being almost human-like as well, what with their so called 'expressiveness'. I can't believe how much like a human they are...", I said, now trying to pin it on the cats, but still, I really am wondering how their so human-like. "Quit trying to pin your socialization on other beings.", Makoto said. "That's the truth though too, cause how are they human-like? I have never seen a cat be so expressive as they are.", I said. "They've been around us for a long time, and we've actually trained them to be like they are.", Serenity said. "I call bullshit on that. Wait, how old are they? They seem to look like young cats. How can they be older like you say they are?", I asked. "It's just like with us humans, some of us can be older or younger than what we are. Erin, may I use you as an example?", Ami asked. "I suppose.", Erin said.

"Ok, well, how old are you Erin?", Ami asked. "28.", she answered. "Really? You look younger than you are. See Amaya, she's only 28, but I thought she was about 25. Well, I wasn't too far off.", Ami said, and when she said 'really?' she genuinely sounded surprised. Y'know, I thought Erin was younger too to be honest. Yeah, she's a teacher, but teachers can be kinda young I guess. I guess she went to college just as soon as she got out of high school to be a high school drama teacher. "So that settles it. They have definitely been around longer than they look like they have.", Minako said. I sighed. "Whatever... I don't feel like discussing the facts about the cats anymore.", I said, annoyed. So the rest of the day I had to put up with sitting next to Erin and finally at the end of the day I was able to go my bedroom and sleep. School tomorrow... ugh...


End file.
